gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page Gama is in Jouka eating some food, when he asks an employee which School is the strongest. Summary Gama and Naoyoshi reach Jouka and register for the tournament. They are then informed on who their first opponent will be. Plot Gama is eating at a shop, when he asks an employee which is the strongest school their. The employee ask why, which Gama tells him that he will challenge them and rise to the top. Elsewhere people are watching Maki Baian facing a Swordsmen. As the swordmen is talking, Maki quickly kills him them leaves. Back at the shop, the employee is informing Gama about the town, when a person comes and informs them about Maki. Maki then shows and informs Gama that he wil be kill. The person informs the who Maki is. Maki then attacks Gama, then informs him to go home and leaves. Gama then gets excited and chases after Maki. Maki then thinks about the technique he used, when Gama shows up and uses the same technique on him. When Gama talks about the technique, Maki thinks about how Gama was able to use it. Gama then introduces himself, but Naoyoshi shows up and yells up at Gama for leaving his side. Gama then tries to calm Naoyoshi down and introduce Maki to him but Maki had disappeared. Gama and Naoyoshi then head to the castle and register for the tournament. After registering, Gama and Naoyoshi leave when they come across Naoyoshi's brother Naosada Washitzu. Naosada then talks about how Naoyoshi shouldn't have enter the tournament and that he is lower the his brother. Gama then talks to Naosada about Naoyoshi but Naoyoshi tell Gama to stops. Naoyoshi then remembers when he was allowed to enter the tournament. Gama and Naoyoshi then leave the castle. Elsewhere, Nachi informs Naosata that all 31 fighters have been choosen. Nachi then informs Naosata that the person with the blood of Jinsuke in them has join the tournament and his opponent Maki of the Tengen School. Nachi then remembers when Maki Baian faced Ikkou Densai and 9 of his follower and won. Gama and Naoyoshi are heading back to Naoyoshi's home. They each talk about how they are betting their lives onthe tournament. They are then approached by a messenger from the castle. He tells them how the first round will be and who they will be facing. After seeing who they will face first, Gama decide to face the Tengen School first, even when Naoyoshi objects. Elsewhere, Naosada talks to Maki about the tournament and how Maki should stop drinking. Maki then informs to him that it is bad to stop their usual tactics. Gama is then seen walking on a road in the middle of the night. Characters *Gama Kurogane *Oya-san *Maki Baian *Shinsuke *Naoyoshi Washitzu *Naosada Washitzu *Nachi *Naosata Washitzu *Jinsuke Kurogane (Mentioned) *Ikkou Densai (Flashback) Techniques Tengen School *Tsubame Battles *Maki Baian vs. Ronin *Gama Kurogane Vs. Maki Baian *Maki Baian Vs. Ikko School Category:Chapter